nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Den Norsken Sangen 05
, |presenters = Erik Solbakken Jenny Skavlan |host = |vote = 100% international jury |entries = 11 |winner = "Younger" Julie Bergan |prev = 04 |next = 06 }}Den Norsken Sangen 05 was the fifth edition of the Norwegian music competition that selected Norway's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 8. The selection had only one final held in Oslo. Julie Bergan won the selection with her song "Younger". In North Vision Song Contest 8, it got the 1st place in the final with 187 points giving Norway their first win in the contest. Information Earlier than ever, on 24th February 2014, NRK confirmed the participation of Norway in the eighth edition of North Vision Song Contest & the way that the entry would be selected: the fifth edition of Den Norsken Sangen was already planned for March. On 15th April the rehearsals started and it was announced that the show would be held on 17th April. One week after, on 23rd April, the voting lines closed and on 24th April the results were presented. "Younger" won with a 2 points difference from the runners-up Cir.Cuz and got the right to represent Norway in North Vision Song Contest 8. Venue Oslo Spektrum is an indoor multi-purpose arena in east central Oslo, Norway. It opened in December 1990. It is currently owned and operated by Norges Varemesse (Norway Trade Fairs), who also own and operate the Norges Varemesse conference center in Lillestrøm which is Norway's largest conference center. Oslo Spektrum is primarily known for hosting major events such as the Nobel Peace Prize Concert, Eurovision Song Contest, and concerts by artists of national and international fame, such as Whitney Houston, Diana Ross, Britney Spears, Lady Gaga and Chris Brown. Songs selection On 13th February, the song submissions closed and on 15th February, one jury listened to the 207 songs that were submitted and chose 9 to participate in Den Norsken Sangen 05. On 28 February, the foreign act was selected and it was announced that the singer comes (for the first time from a European country) from Finland. From Monday, 3rd March, the 10 candidates started being announced. On 12th March, all the songs had been announced. Krista Siegfrids (represented Finland in North Vision Song Contest 6) had agreed with NRK to be the foreign singer in this edition. She said in an interview: "YLE hasn't confirmed for the next edition yet and I'm not even sure if my country will be in North Vision Song Contest 8. I would like to represent Norway in the next edition. I would really like to try the DNS format." Songs presentation NRK announced the dates of the songs presentation on 2nd March 2014; the first act would be revealed on 3rd March 2014 and the last on 12th March 2014. The Norwegian acts were presented between 3rd and 11th March 2014 while the foreign act was presented on 12th March 2014. Delay and extra song addition On 14th March, NRK announced that the final will be delayed for late March or first days of April. After a lot of messages from the fans to the norwegian broadcaster for Adelén's new single to be added, in NRK they started thinking seriously for an extra addition because of this specific song. On 17th March, they had a meeting thinking if this song should be added or not, what would be the consequences etc. and they reached in a desicion to try to make 11 the songs in this edition. After this, they contacted with Adelén and they were waiting for an answer. The young singer accepted the request of NRK and "Always On My Mind" became the 11th song in Den Norsken Sangen 05. "Following on from the massive ‘Bombo’ and the lesser known but equally lovable ‘Baila Conmigo’, she’s for now at least left the Spanish cliches behind, and instead presents a more universal pop song, that could well be as big a hit for her on the continent as ‘Bombo’ was last year. It gives off big summer hit vibes, and is catchy as sin. It’s as BIG as we wanted it to be, and it needed to be." said the HoD. Final The final started on 17th April 2014 with the voting lasting about one week, ending on 23rd April 2014. The results were presented on 24th April 2014. Voting Like the last edition, this edition adapted the Northvision–style; 12, 10 and 8 to 1 but this time one song was recieving 0 points. The juries were, apart from the Norwegian, countries from the contest's participants. The song with the highest score was elected as the fifth winner of the selection and therefore to represent the country in the eighth edition. Voters 12 points Voting Grid See also * Den Norsken Sangen * Norway * North Vision Song Contest 8 External links *Final Recap *Result Video *Announcement Thread *Final Thread *Result Thread Category:Den Norsken Sangen